


Jaws of Victory

by fog_shadow



Category: Henry V (1989), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, M/M, but only if you really know what you're looking for, technically pre-Henry/Montjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_shadow/pseuds/fog_shadow
Summary: When winning the battle only leads to new problems.





	Jaws of Victory

Porthos wound his way through the pub, crowded with students celebrating the Musketeer Fencing Society's triumph over their sworn rivals from Guards. He fetched up alongside Aramis to survey the festivities in progress.

'What's with Hal?' Porthos asked, nodding to where one of the second year Musketeers sat at the bar, staring into a half-finished pint.

'He's mooning over one of the refs,' Aramis answered.

'Which one?'

'The one from Guards.'

'You mean the one Hal tried to start a screaming match with, until it turned out he just came over to tell us that we won?'

'Yep.'

'Godspeed, lad.'

**Author's Note:**

> It would take more words to explain why this came to be than the fic itself has, so I'll just leave it here.


End file.
